Fall in Love Whenever You Can
by MadamQueenRegina
Summary: The Mills sisters, Regina and Zelena, have tried to lead normal, magic free lives; avoiding it at all costs. But when Zelena's abusive boyfriend dies unexpectedly, they try to bring him back, unknowing of what they're really getting into, and making policeman Robin Locksley very suspicious. Practical Magic Outlaw Queen AU.
1. Chapter 1

For more than two hundred years, the Mills women have been blamed for everything that has gone wrong in town. Perhaps it was a rather damp spring, or a crop died, maybe even simple bad luck. It didn't matter. Everyone believed it had something to do with those women on Magnolia Street. And perhaps this strange behavior steamed from the very assumptions that the Mills women, were witches. People purposefully avoided walking past their large Gothic, Victorian styled house, surrounded by a black, wrought iron fence, for fear they might be cursed.

Of course, curses were nothing new to the Mills women, after all.

_"They feared her because she had a gift, a power that has been passed on to you children."_ said Regina and Zelena's Aunt Cora of their ancestor, Maria Mills._ "She had the gift of magic. And it was this very gift that saved her life. She was banished to this very island. With her unborn child growing inside her belly. She waited for her lover to rescue her. But he never came. No one came. In a moment of despair, she cast a spell upon herself that she would never again feel the agony of love. But as her bitterness grew the spell turned into a curse. A curse on any man who dared love a Mills woman."_

And with the clicking of the deathwatch beetle, the curse, proved all too true. Her aunt's words ringing in Regina's ears as she walked towards her once home, her two sons beside her. It had been many years since she had lived here, but a niggling feeling of deja vu crept into Regina's mind because it felt like yesterday that her and her sister were walking towards this very house, after their parents death. Except, Zelena wasn't here to hold her hand, and neither was Daniel.

Regina approached her two aunts, Cora and Eva, seriousness plastered across her face.

"This is only temporary, so don't get comfortable. There will be no chocolate for breakfast, homework will be done after dinner, teeth and hair brushed before bed." Regina said to her boys, placing her hands on her eldest, Henry's shoulder, the other placed lightly on her youngest, Roland's mop of curly hair.

She then turned to her aunts.

"And as for you two, my children will never do magic. Ever."

Her aunts looked at her with mirrored seriousness and concern. They knew, of course, Regina was heartbroken. They wanted so very much to help her, but this seemed to be the only thing they could do. They remember disheartening their poor niece soon after Daniel's death. How she flipped through the pages of their giant spell book with such velocity and determination. But most of all, hope that was shed away with every page turned.

"I know you can bring him back." Regina cried. Her tears still streaking down her flushed cheeks, eyes red from the turmoil she was going through.

"No, dear, we won't do that." Cora said.

"We don't do that." Eva chimed in.

"But you can, I know you can. I found the spell in here soon after mom and dad died." Regina pleaded.

"Even if we did bring him back, it wouldn't be Daniel. It would be something dark and unnatural." Cora said.

Regina begins to cry more as the realization sticks, that Daniel, would never be coming back.

"I don't care what he comes back as, just as long as he comes back. Please do this for me. Please? Please?" Regina pleaded, hands planted firmly on the counter.

There was nothing they could have done. And deep inside, Regina knew that. Maybe she asked because she still had a small bit of hope that what she had with Daniel, pure love and happiness, could be saved. Hoping for anything, had been Regina's first mistake. And certainly not her last.

The next morning, Regina lay in bed, as still as night. She had no urge to get up and face yet another day without Daniel. And, she supposed, it was worse not having her sister there to help her through. Yes, she had her sons, but it was not their job to comfort her. They lost him, too. She needed to get herself straight for them, at least.

"Mom."

Regina was stirred from her daze as Henry climbed into bed next to her, covering the sheets over their heads. She simply smiled at him and brushed her fingers through his hair before she felt a dip in the bed behind her. Roland, she thought.

"It's almost time for school." Henry said.

"I know. Have a good day, sweetie." Regina said to Henry, then turned to Roland and pulled him onto of her. "And you, too, baby."

Roland giggled and then Henry rushed him out of the bed and down the stairs. Regina sat in silence once more. Thanking the gods that she wasn't truly alone. She had Henry and Roland, and her aunts, of course. But without Daniel, a part of her was missing. And she figured, always would.

As she lay there once more, alone, her thoughts drifted to Zelena.

"Lena." She whispered, a lone tear falling over cheek and into her hair as she looked onto her palm where a soft pink scar lay.


	2. Chapter 2

"Regina." Zelena whispered as she looked at her hand, a pink scar running across her palm.

Zelena was laying in bed after a very eventful night with her new beau, Killian Jones. Everything about her lately had been about herself and her happiness and just living it up in Nevada, but suddenly, she got this feeling, this yearning for her sister. She felt a strong arm wrap around her middle and pull her towards the center of the bed.

"I was just thinking about you." Killian whispered in her ear.

"You're always thinking about me." Zelena smiled and turned in his arms, then she began pushing away and beginning to sit up.

"Where you going?" Killian asked, grasping her hand.

"I just have to go to the bathroom." She said.

"Let's go together." Killian said with a smirk.

"Killian, come on." Zelena said.

"I'm just kidding. Go." Killian said, releasing her hand.

Zelena walked into the bathroom and locked the door. She then began to rummage through her things until she picked up a vial. She popped it open, then poured it into the bottle of liquor Killian's always nursing. A couple of drops fell in and Zelena put the top back on the vial and stashed it away.

She left the bathroom soon after only to meet Killian's lust filled eyes. She hopped on the bed and kissed him languidly until Killian broke away.

"I'm a bit parched, love." He said roughly before getting up off the bed. Zelena watched him closely as he grabbed his bottle and walked over to the bed again. He took a long gulp, then set it on the nightstand.

"No where were we?" He asked as he laid back down on the bed. Zelena looked at him, laying on her back and twirling a piece of hair, just waiting. Killian's smirk fell and soon, so did he. His face right into the pillow. Zelena let out a breath of relief and shot up from the bed, gathering her things.

..

...

Regina couldn't quite put to words how relieving it was to see Zelena. After so long of being apart and after everything that had happened, Regina almost felt like things were back to the way they were.

"I was really, really happy." Regina began, speaking to Zelena who was sprawled out on the floor in front of the fireplace. "We were going to open a botanical shop. Daniel would get the ingredients ad I'd make the stuff."

Zelena watched her sister intently. Saw how her eyes sparkled when she spoke of him, how her lips tilted up every so often when she relayed their dream, to her.

"He really loved my mint-oatmeal shaving cream." Regina said, propping her head up with her hand. "He couldn't stop eating it. I'm sure this is really boring to you, but he really made me laugh."

"No, no. Regina, you loved him." Zelena corrected her quickly. "This isn't boring. I love hearing about your life together."

Regina looked at Zelena with love and thankfulness, but felt her heart ache and decided to change the very sensitive subject.

"So, Killian Jones? What kind of name is that?" Regina asked.

"Irish."

"Irish?"

"Uh-huh. He's from somewhere near the coast of Ireland. He has this whole pirate thing about him. He's just so intense." Zelena began, moving from her place on the floor to lay next to Regina. "I mean, he talks about our relationship in terms of centuries. Sometimes we just stay up all night worshipping each other. Thank God for Cora's belladonna or I'd never get any sleep."

"Why are you taking that stuff?" Regina asked furiously.

"I'm not using it. I just give it to him some every now and then, that's all." Zelena said, looking up at the celling.

"So, you're drugging your boyfriend to get a little shut-eye? Doesn't that seem strange to you?" Regina asked, looking down at Zelena.

"Maybe. And he's strong. So much stronger than me. He can survive the curse." Zelena said quickly, now sitting up and looking at Regina.

Regina simply looked towards the fire, like she was in a trance or something.

They talked all night, then well into morning. About everything and nothing. They were cuddled up facing one another in the bed, sheets over their heads just like when they were younger. Laughter filled the room every now and then, but Zelena got serious for a second, and Regina, noticing her sister's change, mirrored such seriousness.

"Do you forgive our mother?" Zelena asked.

"Sometimes." Regina answered.

"Well, you'll never forgive yourself if you don't get up," Zelena began, pushing Regina up, "get dressed, brush your teeth because your breath stinks."

The two began laughing and rolling around on the bed. They were nearly to tears before Zelena stopped and looked at Regina seriously again.

"And take care of those little boys." Zelena said with a soft smile.

Regina's wide smile softened.

"Yeah, you're right." Regina said finally.

Zelena grabbed Regina's hand, the one that had the pink scar on it, with her own scarred hand.

"I love you." Zelena said softly.

"I love you, too, Lena." Regina said smiling, thinking back to the moment they received those scars.

_"Get the door, Gina." Zelena said quickly, grabbing her things._

_"Do you love him enough to marry him?" Regina asked, opening the door to their balcony._

_"Oh come on, Gina. I hate it here. I want to go where no one's even heard of us." Zelena said, throwing her things over the side to her at-the-moment boyfriend, Jefferson._

_"I feel like I'll never see you again." Regina said following Zelena onto the balcony._

_"Of course you will. You'll see me again. We'll grow old together. It'll be you and me, living in a big house. These two old biddies with all these cats. I bet we even die on the same day." Zelena said as she swung her leg over the railing._

_"You swear?" Regina asked._

_Zelena looked down at her boyfriend._

_"Honey! I need your pocketknife!" She said._

_He went into his pocket and pulled out his knife, then tossed it up to Zelena._

_" Here." Zelena said, taking the knife and cutting into her palm, then Regina's, "My blood. Your blood." Then pressed their palms together,"Our blood."_

_Regina looked up and met Zelena's gaze and simply nodded._

..

...

Time passed is it often did, and Regina and Daniel's dream of having their own botanical shop, had come true. Regina had worked tirelessly to open it since she had last spoke to Zelena. That little pep talk they had really made Regina think about getting herself together. Regina was unpacking all of the merchandise when she heard:

"This stuff smells amazing."

Regina turned from the counter to see one of her employees, sniffing some Honey Oatmeal shampoo.

"I know. That's why we have it in conditioner _and_ lotion." Regina smiled.

"Gonna just set this aside for later." Emma said, placing the bottle under the counter.

Regina gave her a look to which Emma just answered, "I'll pay for it."

Regina rolled her eyes and went back to unpacking boxes. She was actually very thankful for Emma. Even though much of the town treated her with respect, respect that she didn't receive as a child, she might add, people still avoided her like the plague. Even after Daniel and the boys and her completely normal life, they still felt the same way about the Mills women.

Regina looked at her watch, 3:15. She thought to herself that the boys should be there any moment, and as if on cue, she heard voices. The distinct voices of children.

"How's your wicked mommy doing?" One child taunted.

"She's not wicked." Henry said, holding onto Roland's hand for dear life and walking quickly towards the shop.

"Of course she is. Your whole family is full of witches. And you're witches, too!" another yelled.

"Boys aren't witches. They're wizards." Henry corrected.

"What does it matter, you're all still freaks!" The first child boasted.

Henry and Roland walked faster to the shop, trying to avoid the children who constantly bullied them. They stopped in front of the shop as soon as the children began chanting.

"Witch! Witch! You're a witch!"

Regina turned from the counter and looked out the window.

"You'd think after 300 years, they'd make up a better rhyme." Regina said, moving to the door.

Regina walked outside and Henry and Roland instantly clung to her.

"Hey, it's okay. Go inside." Regina said.

"Your troublemaker started this."

Regina looked up to see one of the children's mother, holding her child closely. She didn't even see the woman walk up.

"I hate you!" Henry said, pointing at the boy huddled against his own mother.

The children backed away slightly at his pointed finger.

"Henry put the finger down." Regina said.

"I hope you get...chickenpox!" Henry yelled.

"He didn't mean that." Regina said, trying to brush it off and lower Henry's finger.

"Yes he did, mom!" Roland said quickly.

The children gasped and the mother pulled her child away from the crowd. The other children followed suit.

"Keep you children away from mine." The woman said, walking quickly away.

Regina felt anger boil inside her. She never liked the way they treated her, true, and she could careless exactly who liked her, but she wanted to shield her own children from the ridicule she received as a child. Even though her boys were excluded from the curse, didn't mean they were excluded from bullies.

"Henry, never do that again. We do not cast and we do not toy with people's lives. Do you understand?" Regina began, bending down to Henry's level and making eye contact. "This is not a game."

"No, YOU don't cast!" Henry said, pulling away angrily.

Regina stood up, a little shocked.

"You probably couldn't even cast if you tried!" Henry said, taking Roland's hand and walking down the street.

Regina furrowed her brows and felt a warm tear fall down her cheek. Roland turned his head around once, big, brown eyes meeting her's.

"I think you really hurt mom's feelings." Roland said, playing with the strap of his backpack.

Henry looked down at him, his own look of sadness and tears masking his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sorry for such the long wait for this chapter, but it's rather long so I hope that makes up for the wait._**

**_To the Guest who asked if Zelena was dating Jefferson or Hook, teenage Zelena was dating Jefferson when she decided to leave home, but that didn't last, adult Zelena is dating Hook, but that also didn't last (oops spoilers? lol) Anyway, some Outlaw Queen in this chapter, not much, but enough to start them off for the upcoming chapters. Enjoy!_**

_"Dearest, Lena. Sometimes I feel there's a hole inside me an emptiness that, at times seems to burn. I think if you lifted my heart to your ear, you could probably hear the ocean. And the moon tonight, there's a circle around it. A sign of trouble not far behind. I have this dream of being whole. Of not going to sleep each night, wanting. But still, sometimes when the wind is warm or the crickets sing I dream of a love that even time will lie down and be still for. I just want someone to love me. I want to be seen. I don't know. Maybe I've had my happiness. I don't want to believe it but there is no man, Lena only that moon." _

Regina looks over the letter one last time, seals it with wax and places it in an envelope. She takes a deep breath and looks out the window. She wasn't lying about that ring around the moon. Regina and Zelena both grew up knowing and believing in such things. Some call them superstitions, the Mills women called them warnings. And she couldn't really explain it, but as she walked out to the mailbox and slipped her letter to Zelena into it delicately, she just had this feeling, that trouble was indeed, not far behind.

She heard the phone ring and she began to run to the house.

"Zelena." She breathed, like she knew. That feeling deep inside was not wrong.

Regina ran into the house and flew to the phone, noticing her Aunt Eva standing at the end of the stairs.

"It's Zelena." Regina managed before picking up the phone.

"I know." Aunt Eva said.

"Lena, what's wrong?" Regina answered quickly.

"I'm scared. Can you come and get me?" Zelena said on the other end. She sounded it, too. Shaking and quiet, like she was so small.

"Okay, stay there. I'm on my way." Regina said, slamming the phone down and rushing up the stairs.

Regina had nearly tripped on her way back down the stairs, meeting her aunts at the end of them.

"I'm taking the first flight out. Watch the kids." Regina said, slipping on her coat.

"Just go to Lena. The children will be fine. We'll take them to the solstice celebration." Aunt Eva said, turning to her Aunt Cora after the suggestion.

"Why can't you two just stay here like normal aunts?" Regina asked, looking positively annoyed.

"We can't back out now, we're on the committee." Aunt Cora said.

"Fine, but I don't want them dancing naked under the full moon." Regina said, looking at them sternly.

"No, of course not, dear. Nudity is entirely optional, as you well remember!" Aunt Eva said to her as she hurried out the door.

* * *

><p>The flight wasn't as long as Regina had expected, but it still felt like an eternity to get there. She began having horrific images of what might have happened or what she might be face with when finding Zelena. Her taxi pulled up to a dingy motel, something cheap and probably not very clean. She followed the directions Zelena had given her, calling her at a pay phone in the airport since Zelena forgot to mention such details before she left the house. She came to a second floor room, identical to many others and knocked on the door. She heard locks being unlatched and once open, revealed Zelena, bruised and beaten.<p>

"The room service here sucks." Zelena said, trying to make light of the situation, but failing miserably.

Regina just took her in her arms and held her tight.

"Let's get you out of here, okay?" Regina whispered. Zelena nodded.

They walked out to the parking lot, Regina carrying one bag, Zelena another.

"He's been really crazy lately. We've been driving for 2 weeks straight, well, not even straight, like in these zigzags, back and forth. Then, today, he says he wants a jelly donut and he says to the kid, "Jelly donut, with cream." And the kid looked confused and I said, "Killian, jelly's not a cream." And the kid laughed and I laughed and then he punched me. Real hard, too. The bastard." Zelena said, telling Regina how exactly she got herself into this situation.

Regina looked at her sister with concerned eyes before Zelena startled her.

"Blood on the moon." Zelena said, looking up towards the night sky.

"I know." Regina said quickly, opening the door to Zelena's car and stuffing a bag in.

"Blood on the moon." She repeated with a little more worry.

"Yeah, I know. Get in the car." Regina said.

"My tiger's eye. Where's my tiger's eye? It brings me luck." Zelena began, feeling her neck and noticing it's absence." I left it. I have to get my tiger's eye."

Zelena then bolted from where she stood, running across the parking lot to Killian's car, where she remembered she left it.

"It's probably in the bag, Lena." Regina said, stuffing the bag Zelena just threw at her, into the car. "Zelena, come on!"

Zelena opened the passenger side door and slipped into the car. She reached for the mirror, where her tiger's eye hung. She grasped it and rolled around in her hand before she felt strong hands wrap around her mouth. She tried to scream, but the large hands covered her mouth. She struggled as she was pulled back into the back seat.

"Zelena, let's go We have-" Regina began, but then stopped mid-sentence when she saw Killian in the backseat, Zelena firmly in his grasp.

"You drive." He said.

Regina didn't argue. She looked at him, then Zelena, who nodded, his hand still covering her mouth. Regina then slid into the car.

* * *

><p>"You want some?" Killian asked, offering Regina a sip of his rum. She looked at him through the mirror, stern and unwavering.<p>

"I don't do rum." She said firmly.

"Nope? Okay. Hey, Regina," He began, sitting back and placing an arm around Zelena." You ever read any books by Louis L'Amour? See, he was a foreigner just like me. Anyway, he would write stories about rustlers, who were really bad guys."

Regina looked in the mirror and saw Zelena mouth, "The belladonna is in my bag." Regina nodded slightly, then looked back out to the road.

"They would try to steal the cattle, but before they could sell them, they would try to take away the brand of the owner with an acid or by scrubbing." Killian said, holding a lighter to his large ring, heating it up, then rubbing it on the seat. "Unfortunately, they could never get rid of it. So they would be caught and get hanged." He continued. He then took a hold of one of Zelena's legs and brought it closer to him.

"What are you doing?" Regina asked, noticing Zelena pushing him away.

"It's just you and me." He said looking at Zelena, then bringing his scorching hot ring towards her delicate skin.

"Killian, stop! No!" Zelena struggled.

"Hey! Hey back off!" Regina said, turning slightly and beating Killian with her hand. She swerved and threw him around a little.

"Watch the road!" He yelled to her.

"Shut up! Rustlers and branding? Louis L'Amour, by the way, is not a foreigner! He's from South Dakota, you asshole!"

"Watch the road!" He repeated.

Regina turned back facing forward again. Straightening up in the lane and taking a breath.

"You're freaking me out, Pirate freak! Give me that bottle before I plow you into a truck just to get you to shut up!" She said. Killian handed her the bottle of rum, to which she took a large swig.

"Calm down, girls." He chuckled, leaning towards Zelena.

Regina then pulled the belladonna out of the bag and poured as much of it as possible into thee bottle. She let it sit for a moment before handing it back to him.

"I'm feeling very into sisters right now." He said, grasping Regina's wrist first before moving it down to the bottle, and taking it.

She wanted to jump out of her skin. His touch, even so simple, was awful. It made her sick. He took a large gulp of the rum and Regina looked at Zelena, meeting eyes in the mirror.

* * *

><p>They eventually pulled over on the side of the road, Killian claiming to have to pee, and taking the car keys with him. Regina and Zelena sat in the car anxiously.<p>

"He should've passed out by now. You obviously didn't give him enough." Zelena said, looking out the window.

"I gave him plenty." Regina said, biting her nails and looking in the rear view mirror.

Killian then began walking back to the car, singing, "You were always on my mind."

"What is he going to do?" Zelena asked quickly.

"Just stay calm." Regina said as Killian entered the car once more.

"Killian, please, baby. Come on, I love you." Zelena said to him, trying to snap him back to reality.

He smiles at her and caresses her cheek with his thumb before her wraps his hands tightly around her neck and begins choking her.

"Hey! Get off her!" Regina yells, climbing over the back seat and pouncing on him, beating him with all her might.

"Gina! Gina! Stop! Stop! He's out." Zelena manages to say.

Regina calms down a little, brushing the hair out her face and trying to push him off Zelena.

"Oh my God!" Zelena exclaimed, seeing his face, his eyes wide open.

"What?" Regina asked.

"I think he's dead!" Zelena said. "How much did you give him?"

"I don't know, you know, I wasn't using a measuring cup! He was trying to kill you." Regina said.

"Help me get him off." Zelena said.

* * *

><p>They drove down the highway again, Killian in the backseat. Regina was pinching the bridge of her nose, trying to figure out how she got into the mess at all.<p>

"Please, God, if you get us out of this, I'll be good, I'll have babies." Zelena said.

"I have babies, Zelena. I had normal. And I worked really hard to get that normal." Regina said, breaking her silence.

"It's all my fault, Regina. i didn't mean to ruin your life, I just didn't know who else to turn to."

"We have to go to the police. It was self-defense." Regina said.

"The old 'Slowly poison him to death' self-defense? Come on, Regina, they'd never buy that." Zelena said.

"I really don't want to loose my kids." Regina said, letting out a sigh. She felt unshed tears burning her eyes. The only ones she had left, and she might be loosing them. Zelena looked towards he back, eying Killian's lifeless form.

"I don't want you to, either. Really." Zelena said, then face forward and began thinking.

"What?" Regina asked. "What are you thinking."

"When Daniel died, you went to the aunts to bring him back." Zelena began.

"But they wouldn't." Regina said.

"Wouldn't but not couldn't." Zelena said, a grin washing over her features.

"No, they were right. He would come back as something dark and unnatural." Regina tried to explain.

"Killian's already dark and unnatural I don't care what he comes back as, as long as he has a pulse." Zelena said.

"No, that is not an option. That is not a choice." Regina said.

"This is our only choice, Regina." Zelena said. Regina met her eyes and knew then, she was serious.

* * *

><p>"You owe me big time." Regina said as she held tightly to one ankle of Killian, Zelena the other, and dragging him towards their house. Of course, it would choose now to start raining.<p>

They move into the house, still dragging Killian as if he was a rag doll and struggle to pick him up.

"Watch his balls." Zelena said.

"You watch them." Regina said, a look of disgust on her face.

And with a loud thud, Killian hits the table, face first.

Regina leaves Zelena to go upstairs and get the spell book. It was somewhere in the attic, while Zelena, was prepping Killian for the spell.

"Okay, Killian, I will get you out of this, but when I do," Zelena said, moving him right side up and then laying his arms flat,"we are definitely breaking up." She said, then slapping him across his still face. "It is over."

"What the Hell are you doing?" Regina asked, walking into the room with the spell book at the exact moment Zelena was beating up her dead boyfriend.

"Nothing." Zelena said, looking a little surprised Regina had caught her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Regina asked, brushing her sister's strange behavior aside for the moment and walking into the kitchen.

"Absolutely." Zelena said.

* * *

><p>Once all the ingredients were gathered, they began to perform the spell. Regina looks through the book telling Zelena exactly what to do.<p>

"Lips pursed, emit wind over tongue in motion, teeth on edge." Regina said.

Zelena does as she says then looks up when she's done, looking to the book herself for the next steep.

"Touch bounded smudge of blue sag with braided wheat straw. And insert needles through eyes of corpse." Zelena said making a look of disgust at the last part.

"Through the eye?" Regina asked.

"Through the eye." Zelena said.

"No way." Regina said.

"Yeah, I don't want to do it either." Zelena said.

"Well, he's not gonna stay fresh for long. It's now or never." Regina said.

Zelena nodded and then eased closer to him, needle in hand, and at the same time, the stuck the needle into each of his eyes.

"That is the grossest thing I have ever done." Regina said, shivering a little at the sensation of sticking someone in the eye.

"Do you think it worked?" Zelena asked.

Regina shrugged as she and Zelena eased closer, and closer until they were almost face to face. Then, his eyes flew open. They jumped back as he sat up on the table, turning towards Zelena. Before she knew it, he reaches out to her, grasping her by her neck, choking her once again, a wild, dark look in his eyes. Regina takes action and picks up a frying pan and swiftly smacks Killian over the head, knocking him over and off the table. She then looks up to Zelena.

"Thanks." Zelena said, rubbing her throat.

They drag him out once again, shovels in hand. The rain is pouring down, making the ground soggy and muddy.

"You have really bad taste in men, do you know that?" Regina says as he sticks her shovel into the ground.

"Oh, just keep digging." Zelena mutters.

They pull his body into the hole and begin covering him with the mushy dirt. Once the hole is filled and Killian is no longer visible, they begin stomping on the ground, compacting the dirt.

"We never speak of this. Ever." Regina said, looking at Zelena. She nods in agreement before they walk back to the house, believing the deed was done.

* * *

><p>The next day, their aunts, Henry and Roland return from the solstice celebration. Regina sees them run up the walkway, bright smiles, carrying flowers and ribbons, both wearing flower crowns, to which she laughed at the sight off. God, how she missed them. And after the eventful night she just had, she wanted nothing more than to spend the entire day with them.<p>

They burst through the door, laughing, then spotted Regina.

"Mom!" Henry exclaimed. And he and Roland run up to her, wrapping their arms around her middle, well, Henry's arms. Roland could pretty much only reach above her knees.

"Did you guys have fun?" Regina asked.

"Yes! We danced and stayed up all night.."Henry began, but Regina's eyes looked towards Zelena now, who was slowly approaching from the other room. She had expressed concern over whether or not Henry and Roland would like her, but Regina assured her they would.

When Henry followed his mother's gaze, he saw Zelena for the first time.

"Is that?" Henry asked.

Regina nods and both Henry and Roland scream and run toward Zelena, nearly tackling her in the process.

"Look at you guys. You're so big!" Zelena said, then she looked up to see Cora and Eva as they walked in.

"Zelena." Aunt Eva said, opening her arms to her, to which Zelena quickly embraced them.

"It's so good to have you back." Eva said.

"It feels good to be back." Zelena smiled.

"How about we go have some chocolate cake? Hmm?" Aunt Cora said.

Henry and Roland cheered and ran into the kitchen.

"Oh my God, you guys still do that?" Zelena asked.

"Yes, dear. Oh, you've been away too long." Aunt Eva said, guiding her to the kitchen, Regina in tow.

As Regina walked through the living room, she spotted Henry looking out the window.

"Hey what are you looking at?" Regina asked, a smirk on her face.

"Nothing." Henry finally said, running to her and making their way to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Regina was in a deep sleep until she felt something tickling her nose. She brushed it away, but then it was back again becoming more annoying. She craked open one sleepy eye to see Zelena facing her in the near darkness of her room.<p>

"Zelena, what-?" But she was cut off by Zelena's shushing. She could hear the distant sound of a blender. Downstairs, obviously. And Zelena raised her brows, a wide grin on her face. Regina's soon matched hers as she realized the same thing.

"Midnight margaritas!" They said in unison, Zelena jumping from the bed and pulling on Regina, who was then soon out of the bed, too.

The aunts were infamous for Midnight Margaritas. At first, a tradition for themselves, then when the girls were old enough, for them, too. They call it a tradition, but in all honesty, it only happened on rare occasions, which was why they were so excited in the first place. They ran down the stairs to be greeted by their aunts, margaritas in hand, ready for them. But these midnight drinks were not limited to margaritas. Passing around a bottle of rum, soon they were all sitting around the table, laughing and being outright ridiculous.

Zelena insisted she remembered how to read palms and took Regina's hand. She traced her finger over the lines on her palm before Regina quickly retracted it in laughter.

"Stop moving." Zelena said between chuckles.

"Okay. Okay. I'm serious now. Okay." Regina said, straightening her face.

"I see a man in your future and he's gorgeous." Zelena began. "Oh and he's big."

They all start laughing again, nearly in tears as Zelena continues.

"But you're scared to death and you wind up a frigid old hag! With your two frigid old hag aunts!" Zelena exclaimed as they all continued their laughter. "Wow, I don't know where that cam from. That was weird." Zelena finally said, her laughter wanning a bit.

"Well, Zelena has never been interested in her gift." Regina said with a smirk, taking another shot.

"Don't lie. Zelena has her own magic. And we all know what that is." Aunt Cora said.

"Oh please, since when is being a slut a crime in this family?!" Regina laughed.

"What would you know about being a slut?" Aunt Eva barked, her and Cora falling all over each other in laughter.

"You self-centered shrew!"

"Ingrate!"

"Witch!"

They laughed until their sides hurt and they were in tears. Soon, the laughter died down and everything began to calm. The aunts broke out into song, singing "You were always on my mind." Regina looked at Zelena, who mirrored her new found sobriety. Regina grabbed the bottle of rum and looked at it to see it was the exact same bottle Killian had offered her the night before.

"Where did you get this?!" She asked quickly.

"Someone left it on the porch! Someone left it on the porch!" They sang, still giggling.

Regina quickly stood from the table and took it to the sink where she promptly threw it. It shattered into pieces, covering the sink in broken glass and dripping rum. The aunts quickly noticed the heaviness of the situation and rose from the table themselves.

"What's going on?" Aunt Eva asked.

"Nothing." Regina said.

"Right. Smells like bullshit to me." Aunt Cora said.

"We had a problem and we handled it." Regina said nervously.

The aunts looked to one another.

"C'mon Eva." Cora said simply as they walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Let this be a lesson to them." Eva said.<p>

"A lesson they must learn on their own." Cora said.

"What about the little ones?" Eva asked.

"Not to worry, Eva. A good piece of Maria's hanging rope will protect them." Cora said.

They walked in the dead of night, carrying with the the hanging rope and entering Henry and Roland's room. The aunts leaned over their beds, waking them and putting the ropes around the neck.

"You must promise us you won't take them off. Not until we come home." Eva said.

They nodded in understanding.

"We'll only be gone a short while." Eva said.

They nodded once more and with that, the aunts left Regina and Zelena to clean up their own mess.

* * *

><p>Regina awoke with a killer migraine and a reminder of why Midnight Margaritas were a rare thing. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, seeing Zelena making a cup of coffee and Roland eating a bowl of cereal. Regina thought a cup of coffee as a fantastic idea and grabbed a cup, too, then noticing Henry looking out the window again.<p>

"Henry, could you go to the garden and get some apples from the tree, please?" Regina asked while preparing her coffee.

"Not while he's out there." Henry replied.

Regina looked up from her coffee and looked over to her son. Walking over, Zelena in tow, she looked out the window, too.

"Honey, I don't see anyone." Regina said.

"He's right there, by the rose bush. It grew over night." Henry said.

Regina and Zelena looked at one another.

"Where are the aunts? We should talk to them." Zelena said.

"They're gone." Roland piped up.

They looked at him, then.

"Gone? What do you mean?" Regina asked.

"They left. They said, 'Clean up your own mess.' Whatever that means." Roland said, taking another spoonful of cereal.

Regina and Zelena shared a look before heading outside and telling the boys to stay in thee house. They rushed over the the rose bush and looked all around it.

"Regina, his boots."Zelena said, pointing to the ground where the tips of his boots were sticking out. She was holding onto Regina's arm, then suddenly the boots sank back into the ground. They both shared a look of disbelief before Regina pushed a panicking Zelena back into the house, telling her to act natural.

Regina grabbed some hedge clippers and began chopping up th rose bush aggressively. She didn't know if this would help, but it was a start. No rose bush, no Killian Jones, right?

* * *

><p>Detective Robin Locksley admired the Victorian styled house on Magnolia Street. Yes, he was here to investigate the missing troublemaker Killian Jones, but he couldn't help but notice how lovely this house was. He also couldn't help but notice a car parked out in front, with a Nevada license plate. He made his way into the yard, walked up to the porch and meant to knock, but heard slicing and chopping and huffing and puffing coming from around the house. He turned off the porch and followed the sound down a path that lead through a garden. He looked to the backyard to see a someone cutting down a lovely rose bush. A woman, to be more specific. He approached her, badge in hand. She hadn't heard him yet and thus, continued cutting through the rose bush. He had to admit, what he could see, he liked. She was rather fetching from this angle, and if she wasn't a possible suspect, he might have even considered being a flirt.<p>

"A little early for roses, isn't it?" He asked.

She turned around startled, obviously not expecting him.

"Um, yes, I suppose." She said.

He stood stunned for a moment, taking in her face, surrounded by dark, medium length hair, which was half-way pulled up by a clip. Her chocolate, brown eyes and the furrow of her brow signaling him that he had been staring to long and she still didn't know who he was or anything.

"Detective Robin Locksley." He began, flashing his star shaped badge.

"Nevada. Well, you're a long way from home." Regina said, trying to ease her growing anxiety.

"Well, I'm here to investigate the disappearance of Killian Jones. May I, uh, speak with your sister?" Robin asked.

Regina looked him a little puzzled and nodded, walking towards the house.

"Wait, so, how did you know I have a sister?" Regina asked, turning back around to face him as he followed.

"Lucky guess." He smirked.

She smirked back and lead him inside before quickly running up the stairs to find Zelena in the attic, meditating or something. She ran over and shook her from her trance.

"What, Gina?!" Zelena asked quickly.

"There is a cop here, from Nevada!" Regina said in hushed tones, standing straight then.

"It's okay. We'll be okay." Zelena said, standing to comfort Regina.

"I think I'm having a heart attack." Regina said.

Zelena gave her a look.

"What does he want?" Zelena asked.

"He wants to speak to you." Regina said

"Okay, go stall. I'll be right down." Zelena said.

Regina nodded and walk back toward the stairs, only to be stopped by Zelena's voice, "So, is he cute?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Regina smirked.

"Go stall." Zelena said then, urging her downstairs.

Regina walked into the kitchen and noticed he was in their herb room. She leaned to the side slightly, as if spying on him.

"Just herbs." She said, startling him this time as he was examining the plants.

"Of course." He said with a chuckle, walking up to her.

"Why do you think my sister has anything to do with this Killian Jones?" Regina asked.

"I've been on Killian's trail for years. That, and this." He said, holding up the letter Regina had written to Zelena, only a breath away from her face.

"My letter." She breathed and reached for it, only for him to gently move it out of her grasp. It was worn and wrinkled, as if it had been opened and unfolded dozens of times.

"That is a very personal letter." Regina remarked.

"Yes, milady, it was." Robin said.

Just then, Zelena decided to make her appearance.

"Hello there." Zelena said.

Robin turned to her and she startled Regina, who tried to move away from the detective as quickly as possible, only to hit her head on the paper cup dispenser they had on the side of the cabinets. Robin and Zelena looked at Regina, who squinted her eyes at the slight pain and moved her hand over the spot that so elegantly collied with the plastic.

"Look, I'm not gonna beat around the bush. I need to find your boyfriend, Killian Jones." Robin said.

"I don't know where he is. I wouldn't really call him my boyfriend, either, more like a big mistake." Zelena said, leaning against the counter.

"Is that his handiwork?" Robin asked, gesturing towards Zelena's bruised cheek.

Zelena nods and brushes her fingers over it delicately. Regina knew what she was trying to do. Flirt with the cop and nothing bad will happen. Right.

"So, why is his car out in front of the house?" Robin asked.

Zelena looked to Regina, who did not do well under pressure, and said, "After he hit me, I called my sister and she flew out to get me. We drove back in my car."

"Even though this one is registered in his name?" He asked.

Zelena fell silent again.

"Yes, it's his car and stealing a car is a crime, I know this, but he basically kidnapped her-" Regina began to ramble.

"Wait, he kidnapped you?" Robin asked.

Zelena gave Regina a warning glare, but she continued to talk. And as she continued to talk, Robin focused more on her than Zelena.

"Well, he didn't kidnap her, I mean, he did, but...you have to understand, she has the worst taste in men." Regina said, to which earned her another glare from Zelena.

But then, Regina was brought to silence when she felt a cloth touch her burning skin. Robin had brought his handkerchief to her collarbone where she had been cut by the roses. She met his eyes and he her's before he said, "I suggest you two get a damn good lawyer and get your story straight before I see you again."

Regina nodded and darted her eyes away from his. He walked away and left the kitchen.

Zelena looked at Regina and mouthed, "What the hell was that?" To which Regina mouthed back, "I don't know!"


End file.
